High School huh
by animelover41195
Summary: Nakamura Hiro used to be a normal girl until the car accident involving her whole family changed her forever. She heard that high school is going to be fun. Now is it? On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

I walked home, carrying a bag full of food. I wondered what today's dinner should be. I walked into the house.

"I'm home!" I called into the house as I took off my shoes.

"Welcome home." My mother said. I put on my smile.

"How are you feeling, mother?" I asked, bending down on one knee in front of her and holding her hands. My whole family was involved in a car accident last month. My father and my older sister are still in the hospital, in a coma. My mother lost her ability to walk. Fortunately for me, my older sister covered me from getting hurt. That's why I got away with just scratches. If she didn't cover for me, she wouldn't be in the hospital in a coma. Right now, I'm working at about three part-time jobs to pay the hospital bill and to keep our house. I'm still looking for more jobs.

"Fine, dear. You must be tired." My mother said. I shook my head.

"I'm fine, mother. Just rest up for a bit and I'll cook up dinner. What do you want for dinner, mother?" I asked.

"Hmm… I wouldn't know." My mother said thinking. "Maybe hamburgers?"

"Sure. It'll be done soon." I said. As I cooked, I looked through my memory of the car accident. It all happened so quickly. All of our horrified faces staring as someone drove right into our car. When I opened my eyes, I saw the whole world outside the window upside down. Our car had flipped over. I felt my head throb and found that I was bleeding but not as much as my mother, father, and sister. I saw blood splattered across the car and shifted my head around to look at my father, mother, and sister… I clutched my head. "Oww…" I felt my head throb in pain. I clutched onto the counter for support. This is the fifth time this has happened when I tried to remember the incident. The throbbing went away eventually and I sat down. I took a deep breath and exhaled. "I have to continue cooking dinner." I walked back to the stove and finished cooking. I put everything on a plate and carried it to my mother's room. Before entering her room, I put on a smile and knocked on the door. "Mother! I'm coming in!" I opened the door to see her lying on the floor, unable to get up. "Mother!" I quickly put down the food, ran to my mother, and helped her up onto the bed. She sighed.

"Thank you dear." She said. "I just tried to walk and I fell, that's all." I looked at her in worry.

"Mother. Please don't strain yourself. You know the doctor said that you won't be able to walk again." I said to her.

"Yes, but I feel as if I'm a burden to you." My mother said. I stared at her in confusion. "You always come back from work. You never have time to do what you want to do." I smiled and hugged her.

"Mother, you are not a burden to me. And I'm doing what I want to do: help you, mother." I said as I pulled away. She stared at me, on the verge of tears. "Mother, you shouldn't cry. A smile fits your face the most." I wiped away her tears. "Now let's have you eat." I grabbed the plate of food. "Shall I feed you?" I asked.

"No. I'm fine." My mother said. "Enjoy your food and get sleep. Tomorrow's the first day of high school after all!" I blinked. "Oh dear. Did you forget?"

"Yes a bit." I said.

"Oh dear! Did you finish your summer homework?"

"I finished it on the day it was assigned, mother."

"My, that's quick!"

"Yes, but I had work this whole entire summer so I wouldn't have found time for it. So I did it all in one night."

"You are amazing, dear!" I smiled.

"I have to go then. I'll come in later to collect the empty plates." I said as I walked out the door. Outside, I thought to myself. _The first day of high school huh… oh boy…_ I finished my dinner in silence and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. In the shower, I thought of all the things that I've heard from my sister. _High school is going to be fun… there's lots of drama… there's high school love… I wonder if I'm going to have fun in high school, especially by myself, sister_. I got out of the shower, pulled on my pajamas, and walked into my mother's room to see that she fell asleep. I grabbed her plate and walked downstairs to the kitchen to get started on the dishes. When washing them, I was thinking to myself. _Will high school change me? After all, I've been like this all the time. Sister, what do you think?_ After washing the dishes, I walked into my room and let myself drop onto my pillow. _High school huh…._ I thought to myself as I fell asleep.

**Ok. That's it for the first chapter. Sorry if it was horrible…..**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up hearing the annoying alarm clock. I slammed my palm on it to make it go off. Then I kicked off the blanket and walked to the kitchen. _What should I make for breakfast today?_ I asked myself. _Omelet then._ I walked to refrigerator and grabbed a few eggs and some bacon. When I finished making breakfast, mother had come downstairs.

"Good morning, Dear." She said to me. I smiled at her.

"Good morning, mother. How are you feeling?"

"Just fine, dear. Oh! We're having omelet this morning?"

"Yes. Please enjoy it." I said as I placed the food on the table. We both sat around the table. "Time to eat." I said clapping my hands together. My mother did the same. As I ate, the television was on and mother spoke about the news. I just ate and smiled at her as she spoke.

"Oh dear! It's almost time for school!" I turned towards the clock to see it was ten minutes until school started. "I'm terribly sorry for making you listen to me." I shook my head.

"It's fine, mother. I'll be able to make it if it's just ten minutes." I smiled at her. "I enjoy you talking to me." I clapped my hands together. "Thanks for the meal."

"Oh! Did you make a lunch for yourself?" I nodded at her question. "That's good." I grabbed my bag and lunch and pulled on my shoes and roller skates. "Roller skating to school today?"

"Yes." I said. "I'm going!" I said as I waved and skated off. "I'll take a short cut." I skated around a corner. "Good I'll make it." I skated onto school grounds and into the school. I took off my skates and checked my watch. Seven minutes early. I put my skates in my assigned locker and pulled out my shoes. I took off the shoes that I was wearing and put on the shoes that I took out. I walked into hallway and into my classroom: 1-A. I looked around to see girls squealing over three guys: one with black hair, one with silver hair, and one with brown hair. The black-haired one had a cheerful smile. The silver-haired one looked like a delinquent with hair to the end of his chin. The brown-haired one had big chestnut-colored eyes. I ignored them as I walked around the crowd, toward my seat. _Looks like high school isn't going to be like what you said it would be for me, sister. The same thing happened in Namimori Middle._ I sat down in my seat and class started.

"We'll start with introductions to get to know each other better!" The teacher announced. _We still have this kind of thing in high school?_ I looked out the window. "Next, Sawada!" The boy with brown hair jumped.

"U-um!" The boy stood up from his chair. "M-my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi! Pleased to meet all of you!" He bowed and sat right back down. All the girls squealed.

"Cute~!" they squealed. I sighed. _It's no different from middle school at all._

"Quiet down! Next, Gokudera!" The silver-haired boy got up this time.

"I'm the Tenth's right hand man. If anyone tries to mess with him, they got to go through me!" Gokudera glared. Everyone jumped. The girls squealed.

"Cool~!"

"Okay, okay! Next, Yamamoto!" The black-haired man stood up with a smile.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you!" He smiled. The girls squealed again. I yawned. _Sister, this is so boring. I remember when you told me you had a crush on someone: Sasagawa Ryohei if I remember correctly. You loved how he was so passionate. And on the last day of school, you confessed to him. But I wonder when you're going to hear a response, because you're sleeping for a long, long time._

"Next, Nakamura!" _Sister…_ "Nakamura!" I turned my head towards the teacher. "Dozing off on your first day? Get up and introduce yourself!" I looked around the room before getting up from my seat.

"I'm Nakamura Hiro." Then I sat back down and stared out the window. I heard many people whisper, but I didn't care. They think what they think. I don't care. Class went by in a blur. I just did what I usually did: take notes, write down homework, and participate when called on. Then it was lunch. Great, I've got no friends so I'm gonna eat alone today. As I ate, I tried to ignore the annoying squeals of the girls. _Man, they're annoying. I wish they would just shut up._ I finished my lunch and started doing some homework that was assigned already. _This is too easy._ I finished the assignments quickly, put away the notebooks, and put out the notebooks needed for the next few classes. Again, class went by in a blur. _Boring…_ I told myself. _Too boring…_

**Okay… so this takes place went everyone's in high school.**


	3. Chapter 3

Class was finally over and I yawned as I stretched. _Finally!_ I packed my stuff and walked out of the classroom. _Part-time job._ I walked into the convenience store and greeted my co-workers.

"Good afternoon." I smiled. Everyone greeted me. I went around the back and pulled on my apron. I went out and went to work. "Thank you very much!" I smiled at a costumer as he left the store. The next one came up. "How may I help you? You would like to purchase this? Of course! That would be five hundred yen!" I smiled as I place the item into a bag. "Thank you very much!" And the cycle went on and on until my shift was over.

"Good work today, Nakamura." The manager told me. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, manager." I was about to walk out of the store.

"Hold up." I felt something hit my head. I looked up to see the manager holding a bag of food and letting it softly hit me on my head. "A gift."

"Are you sure?" I asked. The manager nodded. "Thank you very much!" I bowed to him and smiled. "Have a great evening, manager!" As I walked toward home, I noticed a cat. I bent down on one knee and called it over here. "Here, kitty." The cat looked at me and walked toward me. I patted it on its head. "Where's your owner?" The cat turned its head toward an alley way. I got up, walked, and peeked into the alley way to see a bunch of guys crowding around another guy with silver hair. The silver-haired guy was sitting with his back against the wall. He was bleeding badly.

"Hey. Should we mess with this bastard a bit more?" One man said. This guy was playing with a pocket knife in his hand. _These bastards don't play fair, do they?_ I placed my bag down next to the cat.

"Hey, kitty. Could you help me look after this stuff?" I asked. I was answered with a "meow". I smiled. "Thanks." I got up and turned toward the guys. "Hey, bastards." I said. The guys turned to me.

"Hey, if it isn't a girl! Come on, play with us!" The guys said. I smirked.

"Yeah I can play. But it's going to be real rough play. If you guys can't keep up with it then," I grabbed one guy's arm and threw him down onto the ground. "I suggest you go home."

"Bitch!" another one said. I kicked that guy in the stomach. The other one tried to punch me. I blocked it with one arm and did an uppercut.

"Who's next?" I asked as I stared down at the rest of them. Several minutes later, I was done, relieving my stress and walked toward the cat. "Thanks for looking after the food." The cat meowed and ran to the silver-haired guy. "Looks like this guy needs some real help and fast. The hospital is really far so I'll have to bring him to my house." I put my bag down and walked to the silver-haired man. _He's still breathing. Good._ I took off my jacket, placed it around the silver-haired guy, and carried him up piggy-back style. _What a drag…_ I walked into my house as quiet as possible and snuck upstairs into my room.

"Dear?" I heard outside the door. "Is that you?" _Drat…_

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"You didn't say "I'm home!" so I got worried."

"I thought you were sleeping so I didn't want to wake you up."

"As thoughtful as always." My mother smiled. "Well, I'm a bit hungry. What's for dinner?"

"Whatever you like, mother!" I smiled. "Excuse me, but I have some homework to do before I cook dinner."

"Of course. Take your time!"

"It won't be long." I closed the door and looked at the silver-haired guy on my bed. I sighed. _Don't drip your blood on my bed._ I took off his shirt and examined the wound. _It's not life-threatening._ I grabbed my first aid kit and got to work. After several minutes, I was done wrapping the guy up. I looked through my closet and got my biggest shirt out for him. I pulled the shirt on him and looked at his pants. _Screw that._ I placed my blanket comfortably over him. _Geez…_ "Meow!" is what I heard and I saw the cat at my heels. "I'll be back with some grub so sit tight." I walked downstairs to cook dinner.

"Oh! We're having fish tonight!" My mother said.

"Yes. I hope that's okay."

"Everything you cook is delicious so it's okay." I smiled back at her. I finished cooking and placed the food on the table.

"I'm going to eat in my room so please enjoy your dinner, mother." I smiled at her.

"Yes. Thank you." Mother smiled. I walked upstairs to my room and opened the door to hear yells. "Dear? What's that sound?"

"It's nothing, mother!" I yelled back downstairs. I quickly entered my room and slammed the door shut. "Shut up will you?" I looked over to see the silver-haired guy fighting with the cat. "Kitty, here's your dinner." I put the fish down on the table. The cat left the guy and landed on the table to begin eating. "And here's yours." I walked to the guy with my dinner. "Eat up."

"Who're you?" _No thank you's first? Sigh._ "Where am I?" I picked up the chopsticks and put it in his hand.

"Just eat." I said.

"What happened to those guys?"

"…"

"Hey, answer me, damn i-!" I slammed my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up. Eat before I shoved this down your throat." I glared at him. He shut up immediately. _Hmm… if I remember correctly, isn't he, Gokudera from my class? The "right hand man of the Tenth." Who's this Tenth guy anyway?_ He picked up the chopsticks and began eating. _No "time to eat!"_ I thought to myself as I finished up the rest of my homework. I looked over at him eating. _I have to ask, but I know what he's going to say._ "How is it?" _I said it._

"Not bad, not good either." He said. _That's exactly what I thought he would say._

"Well, finish it up anyway." I said, putting away my now finished homework. Gokudera finished the dinner. "Done?" He put the dishes on the table. I grabbed them and grabbed the kitty's finished plate as well and left the room. I closed the door behind me and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I washed all the dishes and headed upstairs to hear yells again. I sighed. I opened the door, quickly walked in, closed the door, and saw the cat and Gokudera at it again.

"Quit it, Uri!" He yelled. _Uri?_ I grabbed Uri off Gokudera.

"Be a good cat, Uri." I said. I received a smile and a "meow" from Uri. "That's a good kitty." I patted its head.

"Why is he so nice to you?" Gokudera muttered. I looked at him. _He's a lot like you if you ask me._

"Aren't you going to leave?" I asked him. "I can't have you at my place for the night. I don't mind escorting you back home." Gokudera got off the bed.

"Hmph. I wasn't planning to stay here anyway!" He said to me as he left the house with his cat in his arms. I shrugged. _No thanks you's in the end._

**Well I hope you don't kill me for this…. *hides* Please review! If you're wondering about my other stories, I'm having a huge writer's block right now. I'm sooo sorry. .  
**


	4. Chapter 4

BEEP! BEEP! BE-! _Who turned off my alarm clock?_ I looked up to see the cat from yesterday. I smiled and patted its head.

"Thanks." I said. "Tell you what. I'll make you some breakfast for turning off my alarm clock." I received a "meow!" as a response. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'" I got up and walked out of the room with Uri at my heels. I went into the bathroom and lifted Uri onto the chair. "Just sit tight." I brushed my teeth and prepared for school. I carried Uri out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed fish and a few more ingredients for breakfast. I finished cooking breakfast and my mother came down for breakfast. "Good morning, mother." I said as I feed the cat.

"Oh? A cat?" my mother asked. I smiled.

"Yes. It snuck in through my window this morning. It looked a bit hungry so I decided to cook some breakfast for it." I said. "Well, breakfast is finished so what are we all waiting for? Let's dig in!" My mother agreed. "Time to eat!" I smiled as my mother was talking to me. I checked the clock.

"It's time for school isn't it?" My mother asked. I nodded. "Then another time." My mother smiled. I nodded. I looked down at my feet to see that Uri was asleep with his mouth a mess. I sighed silently as I bent down to pick up Uri. I grabbed a bit moist towel and wiped off his mouth. It struggled with me.

"Come on. Don't struggle so much." I said. Uri meowed as he tried to scratch me. "There. That's it." I let Uri down and headed upstairs and pulled on my uniform. _Maybe I should bike to school today._ I walked down the stairs with Uri at my heels. I got onto my bike when Uri meowed. I looked at Uri claw at my bike. "You wanna come with me?" I picked up the cat and put him in the basket that was connected to the front of my bike. "I'm off!" My mother nodded and waved as I rode on my bike off to school. I looked in front of me to see Uri enjoying the ride a lot. I smiled and continued to ride until…

"URI! WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard a familiar voice. I stopped and looked around. _Where's that voice coming from?_ I looked over to see Gokudera running around, yelling for Uri.

"Gokudera-kun!" A brown-haired boy ran up to the silver-haired boy.

"Tenth!" Gokudera yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't find Uri." The boy said. I stared at them. _If I remember correctly, he's Sawada Tsunayoshi from my class right?_

"Yo! Tsuna! Gokudera! Did you find him?" A black-haired ran up to the two. The two of them shook their heads. "No luck huh?" _He's…Yamamoto Takeshi from my class._ I looked down at Uri and sighed. I set my bike to the side and lifted Uri up.

"Hey!" I said. The three boys turned to look at me. "You're looking for this cat right?" I lifted Uri up for them to see.

"AH! URI! WHERE WERE YOU?" Gokudera screamed at the cat. Uri just turned away. "You…" _Like master like pet._ Gokudera reached over to grab Uri but Uri jumped out of my hands, landed on Gokudera's face, and began scratching him. "Ow! Stop it!"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said, staring at his friend.

"Seems like he likes you!" Yamamoto smiled and laughed. I blinked and stared at the people in front of me blankly. I looked at my watch to see that it was five minutes before school starts. I walked over to my bike and got on it. "Ah! Hey!" I turned to Yamamoto. "Thanks for the help!" I looked down at the ground before nodding toward him and riding off. I arrived at school and locked my bike in place. Then I walked into the building and changed my shoes. I checked my watch. One minute before school starts. I grabbed my bag and flung it over my shoulder before I heard screaming and yelling. I turned around to see Sawada, Gokudera, and Yamamoto running toward the building.

"HIIIII! We're going to be late!" Sawada screamed.

"Hurry up guys!" Yamamoto yelled toward his friends.

"Shut up, baseball-freak!" Gokudera yelled at the taller boy. I turned away from them and walked away. I walked into the class right before the bell rang. _Safe._ I walked to my seat and sat down. Sawada and his friends entered about a minute after. _They're still safe. The teacher didn't come in yet._ They sighed and sat in their seats. The teacher came in a few seconds later and class started. I stared blankly forward, caught in my own thoughts. Before I knew it, it was lunch. I took out my bento and untied the cloth that wrapped around the bento box.

"Um… you're Nakamura-san right?" I looked up after hearing my surname. I saw the three boys from this morning. The one who spoke to me was Sawada. I nodded at him. "Thanks for finding Gokudera-kun's cat." I nodded and shifted my eyes toward Gokudera. _Still no "thank you" huh…_ I closed my eyes and opened my bento box.

"Wow! That looks good, Nakamura!" Yamamoto commented. I looked at him, staring at my bento. Then I felt a horrible aura. Looking around the room, I saw all Yamamoto fans glaring toward us. Instead of answering, I just nodded at Yamamoto and took out my chopsticks. "I just noticed that you were by yourself ever since the first day of school. You don't have any friends?" I shook my head. "Then you want to eat with us today?" I looked at Yamamoto's smile. _What a warm smile… I shouldn't. If I do, it'll spread across the whole school._ I quickly shook my head. "Hmm? But-!" I shook my head again.

"Nakamura-san, please let us do something to repay you for finding Uri." Sawada said. I looked at Sawada's worried face. I looked down at the table as I placed the box lid on the bento box and tied to cloth around the box.

"I don't like attention." I whispered.

"Huh?" Sawada asked. I got up and walked to the door, bringing my bento box with me. I walked up to the roof, my other hang out area where I won't receive any attention, to see someone laying down on the floor of the roof. I blinked at the boy, sleeping. He had black hair and his bangs covered a little of his closed eyes. _Sleeping beauty?_ I thought to myself. I shook my head and stood there thinking. _Now where can I go to eat my lunch peacefully?_

"You there." I blinked at the voice. I looked over at the boy, who was sleeping. He had sat up. "What are you doing here?" I backed up. He had a murderous glare. I silently gulped. I shook my head and turned to leave the roof. I quickly ducked as something swung by my head. I flipped and landed facing the roof door. Where did I learn how to dodge like this you ask? My whole family knew every kind of martial arts there was. I looked up to see the black-haired boy, holding up tonfas, wanting to kill me. "Do you think you can enter and leave without permission?" I lifted an eyebrow. _Who does this guy think he is? The principal of the school?_ He swung his tonfa again and I slid between his legs, which were wide apart. I ended up standing on the rooftop. I looked in front of me to see the boy running toward me with his tonfas up to hit me. I dodged each strike easily. _Why is this guy doing this?_ He swung his tonfa again and I flipped backwards and landed gracefully on the ground. "Wao… looks like fighting you is going to be worth while." We started again. He started attacking and I dodged everything. "How long do you plan on acting like an herbivore?" _Herbivore?_ I ducked an attack. I saw a tonfa coming and used my bento box to block it. I tied his arm to it and flipped us so he was on his back and me on top of him. He frowned and pushed me off of him and now I was on the bottom. I gritted my teeth as I shifted my eyes around the place for something to hit the teen with. That's when my eyes saw girls at the door staring at us, blushing. I turned my attention to the teen on top of me and taunted him.

"I thought that you wanted to fight me?" I asked. He looked at me, strangely. "It's not very fun to be fighting an herbivore like me is it?" I looked straight into his eyes profoundly. He frowned and got up. I sat up but then I was smacked straight in the skull and I flew through the roof door window. The girl squeaked in fear. With my head throbbing in pain, I lifted my eyes to look at the teen that just smacked me in the skull.

"Don't think that you can speak that way to me." He said. I touched the area I was hit and felt liquid. I brought my hand down and saw that I was bleeding. The girls who were watching paled.

"S-serves you right!" one of the girls said.

"Th-that's what you get for messing with Hibari-sama!" another one said. _Not very convincing._ I heaved myself up to my feet and flashed a glance at Hibari before making my way down the stairs. When I reached the bottom step, I heard the girls screaming in fear and a few footsteps racing down the steps. I walked away from the staircase. _Where's the infirmary?_ I walked around looking for the infirmary. Suddenly, I felt someone pat me on the shoulder. I turned my head to see a middle-aged man with black hair which reached the end of his chin, wearing a white coat that reached up to his knees. _Where have I seen that hair style?_

"Hello, cute girl! What are you doing here by yourself?" He asked. I looked at him. "Shy little girl? How cute!" _A pedophile?_ I decided to ignore him. I turned to walk away. He grabbed my shoulder. "Aww, don't be like that, honey!" He pulled me to him and I saw that his cheeks were a bit pink. _He's been drinking. Goodness, so troublesome…_ I sighed silently.

"Please let me go." I said. He didn't let go. "Let go." Still didn't. I had no choice. I grabbed his hand and threw him onto the floor. He blinked in surprise. "I asked nicely."

"Wow! You're an amazing girl!" He jumped up to kiss me. I dodged him. _One after another today._

"Please leave me alone." I said as I made a mad dash down the hall.

"Let's meet again, cute girl!" He yelled after me. _Let's not._ I looked around for the infirmary. After a few minutes, I arrived at the infirmary. _I took the long cut…_ I walked in to see the same man I saw a few minutes ago. _Right when I thought that all this madness finally ended, I see it again._ The man's face brightened up at me. "We meet again! And so soon!" He jumped and tried to hug me. I gripped my fist, ready to punch the man in the stomach. However, he was pulled back. "Ow! Ow! Let go!" A woman pulled on his ear.

"Be quiet. Quit assaulting all the girls in this school." She said.

"You're just jealous cause I don't try to flirt with you!" He said. "It's cause you're so old-!" He collapsed onto the ground. The woman punched him in the stomach.

"Silence." She said. _Darn… I wanted to do that… oh well._ "What is it that you need?" I blinked.

"May I get an ice pack?" I asked politely.

"What for?" The woman asked as she reached into the freezer.

"An accident." I lied.

"Oh dear." The woman said. "Where?" I pointed at my head. "Oh dear! Let me take a look, sweetie!" She said. _Darn, I made someone worry._

"N-no! I'm fine! It's just a little bump. Nothing too bad." I reassured.

"Are you sure? I prefer looking at your wound." The woman said.

"I'm fine!" I smiled. "I'll just be taking this." I grabbed the ice pack out of her hands and ran out of the infirmary. I sighed as I walked into the classroom. I walked to my desk and sat down tiredly. _A lot of things happened today…_ Sawada and his friends walked to me.

"What's wrong, Nakamura-san?" Sawada asked. _Wait… today didn't end yet… Oh great…_

**Well there's the introduction to Hibari and Shamal. And some random OC that I made up on the spot. Hope you like this!**


	5. Chapter 5

I shook my head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sawada asked me.

"I'm fine…" I whispered. I felt someone lift my arm up.

"What's with the ice pack?" I looked up to see Yamamoto, who was looking at the ice pack in my hand.

"It's nothing." I said, pulling my hand back. The bell signaling the end of lunch rang. I sighed inwardly. _Thank god… or as they call it 'saved by the bell'._ I looked out the window and everyone went back to their seats. During that whole period, I tried to focus in class, but the pain in my head and the constant staring from the boys, and glaring from their fangirls, it was hard, VERY hard. I pulled it off somehow and before I knew it, school was over. I sighed silently as I packed my things.

"SAWADA! YAMAMOTO! OCTOPUS-HEAD!" I heard someone scream. "ARE YOU GOING HOME TO THE EXTREME?" _Extreme… Sister… is this the guy you were talking about?_ I looked up to see a boy with white hair and a scar going vertically down his left eyebrow. _He looks tough…_ I got up and walked toward the door.

"Ah! Nakamura-san!" _Sawada again?_ I decided to ignore him. Then I heard a few girls whisper.

"Who does she think she is? Ignoring Sawada-sama like that!" I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned my head to see the white-haired boy.

"Hold up. Don't you hear Sawada wanting to talk to you?" He asked. _My guess is that he hasn't heard of ignoring someone huh…_ I sighed and turned to Sawada.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Are you going home?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Eh? Then where are you going?" _Is that any of your business?_

"I have something to take care of." I said. Sawada smiled.

"I see." He said. "I wanted to walk home with you as a thank you for finding Uri." I blinked. _That's it?_

"N-no." I said. "It's my pleasure. Please don't think that you have to thank me." Sawada blinked. I bowed and walked off. I left school grounds and walked toward my part-time job. I entered the convenience store with a smile. "Hello, manager."

"Ah! Nakamura! What's up?" He asked me.

"The ceiling of this convenience store." I answered. The manager laughed.

"Good one!" He said. "Well, it's time to get started on work! Don't work too hard!"

"Yes sir!" I smiled. I went to the back and greeted my co-workers. I put my school things down and pulled on an apron. I went out and greet the next costumer. "Hello! How can I help you?"

"Hello! May I get this please?" the girl asked me, placing a magazine on the table. I nodded.

"That would be five hundred yen!" I smiled at her. She gave me the right amount. "Do you want a bag for this?"

"No thank you." She said, grabbing her magazine off the counter.

"Thank you! Come again!" The next costumer stepped up. "Yes? How can I help you?" I looked at the person. _Great…_ It was Gokudera.

"Give me this stuff." Gokudera put down food and drinks. He didn't even look at me.

"That would be one thousand three hundred fifty yen." I said. Gokudera looked through his wallet and pulled out two thousand yen. He placed it on the counter. "Here's your change!" I gave him the change and put his stuff in a bag. "Here you go!" He looked up to get the bag.

"AH!" He yelled. "It's you!" _He just noticed?_ "What are you doing here?"

"Part-time job." I said. "Thank you! Come again!" Gokudera walked away as I sighed.

"Good job, Nakamura!" The manager said. I smiled.

"Thank you."

"You can go home now. I bet your mom's worried." I nodded and went to the back to get my things. As I walked home, I wondered about what happened today: the boy on the roof, the perverted doctor, the three guys that talked to me today, and the boy who grabbed my shoulder. I sighed. _What a day…_ I came home a lot more exhausted than I thought I would be. I breathed in slowly and smiled. "I'm home!" I yelled into the house.

"Welcome home!" My mother greeted me with a smile. I smiled back.

"How are you feeling, mother?" I asked. She smiled.

"Very well, dear. How about you? I hope you're not exhausted from work today." She said.

"I'm fine." I smiled. "I'll go cook us dinner." I walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a few things out. "How about vegetable soup tonight?" I asked. My mother smiled.

"That would be great!" I smiled and got to work. Soon, dinner was done and ready to be served. We ate, talked, and laughed. Then we were done with dinner. "I'll wash the dishes. Then I'll do the laundry."

"Are you finished with your homework?" She asked.

"I can finish it, mother." I smiled.

"Okay. If you say so." She said. I finished washing the dishes and carried the dirty laundry to the laundry room. I threw them into the washing machine and put the right amount of soap into the washing machine. I turned the machine on and walked off to my room to finish off the rest of the homework I had left. I took out the books that I needed to finish my homework and started. I was so focused on doing homework that I didn't even notice the time. I stretched when I completed my last assignment. I looked at the clock to see just an hour passed.

"I should check on the laundry." I got up and walked to the laundry room to see that the clothes were drying and my mother asleep with a book on her lap. I smiled and brought a blanket out to cover her. "Thank you, mother."

**Well, I hope you don't mind me adding my OC being a bit rude to the characters. I bet you're acting like the fangirls in this story huh? Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

This morning, I woke myself up before the alarm clock had a chance to. I stretched and yawned for a few minutes, before getting up to my feet and heading downstairs. I cooked breakfast as usual and my mother came out from her room and down the kitchen. The same old same old. The real problem was school. I was probably going to be bothered by those guys again. I sighed softly so my mother wouldn't hear. Breakfast went by normally.

"I'm off!" I yelled as I left for school. I looked up at the beautiful sky and let out a contented sigh. I was so caught up at looking at the sky that I hadn't noticed that there was someone in front of me. I bumped into him. "Whoa." He dropped his things. "Sorry." I bent down on one knee and began collecting thing scattered things. "Here you go." I handed the things back to the boy. The boy thanked me and continued on. This boy had glasses and red hair. "Hmm…" I got up and continued walking to school. When I arrived at school, many people were in a circle. I lifted an eyebrow in confusion before walking off again. I sat down on my seat and took out my things to write and take notes with. Many other people came in after me. They crowded in different parts of the room, but no where near me. I just looked out the window the whole time before class started. The door opened and the teacher walked in.

"In your seats, everyone!" He yelled. Everyone groaned and went to their seats. "Today we have four new students. Come on in!" Four very strange people walked into the classroom. One of them had a beanie and glasses, another one with bobby pins in his hair and a scar across his nose, another one with pineapple hairstyle and an eye patch, and the last one was a boy with a pineapple hairstyle and different colored eyes. I looked at these people. _Strange people…_ The teacher finished writing all of their names on the board. "Okay! Time for the introductions!"

"Joshima Ken." The boy with bobby pins in his hair said, boredly.

"Kakimoto Chikusa." The one in the beanie said softly.

"Chrome Dokuro." The girl in the eyepatch said.

"Kufufufu… Rokudo Mukuro." The boy with different colored eyes said. All of a sudden, Gokudera jumped out of his seat.

"Bastard! Why the hell are you here?" he yelled. The classroom started to get hectic so I just looked through my textbooks and started reading the next section in the book.

"Do I have to send you to the office, Gokudera?" The teacher yelled at Gokudera.

"Go ahead and try me, you stupid old fart!" Gokudera yelled. "Moreover, you should be thanking me! If I'm not here, everyone here would die!"

"Looks like you really need to go the office, Gokudera!" The teacher yelled. It was so noisy in there, _especially _since the fangirls of Gokudera and new fans of the new kids started to fight with each other. I sighed.

"What's with all this noise?" I heard a voice from the doorway. Everyone froze, except for Gokudera and the new students. It was the boy I saw on the roof. _What was his name again? Hibari Kyoya?_ "I'll have to punish you all for being noisy, disrupting the peace of Namimori High," Hibari lifted up his tonfas. "And crowding." Everyone quickly slid into their seats and the teacher straightened himself out. I just sat there and watched as Gokudera and the new kids weren't paying any attention to Hibari what-so-ever.

"Kufufufu… We meet again." I heard the new student Rokudo said. "Hibari Kyoya." Hibari glared at Rokudo. For some apparent reason, I thought something really bad was going to go on. I quickly pulled my eyes away from the new students, Hibari, and Gokudera. Hibari lifted up his tonfas. Rokudo pulled out a staff. "Kufufu…"

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari spoke out his signature phrase. Soon, the entire classroom was screaming and panicking. Everyone was crowded at one side of the room, including the teacher. Gokudera was being pulled back by Yamamoto. I just sat in my seat and continued to ignore the chaos in the room. _High school is so weird, sister._ Suddenly, the new students and Hibari were in front of me. Hibari and the new students didn't pay me anymore attention than I did to them. When attacks were headed toward me, I just defended them with my arm or hand or I would dodge them. The students stared in amazement. **BLAM!** _A gun!_ I leaned back and dodged an incoming bullet. The new students and Hibari stopped and turned their heads toward the doorway where a baby in a black suit and hat with chameleon resting on it stood. "Infant."

"Arcobaleno." Rokudo said.

"That's enough, you two." The little baby said. He turned to me and smirked. "So you're Nakamura Hiro?" I nodded at him. _How does he know me? More importantly, he's speaking fluent Japanese?_ "I'm Reborn, Tsuna's home tutor." I blinked.

"S-Sawada-kun's tutor?" I asked him. _What in the world?_

"Reborn!" Sawada ran to the baby. "Where were you all this time? When things get hectic, you're never here!"

"You're their boss, Tsuna. A boss should be able to control his subordinates." The baby said, looking up at Sawada. _Boss? Huh?_

"I keep telling you that I won't become a boss!" Sawada yelled at the infant. The baby turned to me again.

"Nakamura Hiro, you did a great job at dodging and avoiding the attacks." He said. I blinked. He smirked. "It's decided! You're part of the Vongola Family." I blinked again. _Vongola… Family…?_

"Reborn! There's no need for more members!" Sawada yelled at the baby.

"Why not?" He asked back. "Having Nakamura in your family is going to be great!"

"E-excuse me…" I spoke. The baby turned to me. "I-I'll have to decline that offer… It sounds interesting and all, but I'm too busy for this 'family' you're talking about." I got up and bowed to the baby. _I feel like such an idiot… why am I bowing to this baby? I feel like I have to for some reason…_ I stood up straight and sat down, looking out the window. After Hibari left with the baby, everyone organized their seats.

"Well, n-now that that was over, Rokudo, Joshima, Kakimoto, and Chrome please take your seats around Nakamura." _Huh? Me?_ I shifted my eyes a bit to the empty seats around me. I sighed inwardly as the new students sat on the empty seats. "Alright! Today's topic is…" I looked at the front of the class, but suddenly, everything started to blur. I blinked my eyes a few times. Nothing changed. I rubbed my eyes and did whatever to get rid of the blurring. Nothing helped. _Huh? What's going on?_ I rubbed my eyes. _I can't see the board like this._ Suddenly, a voice spoke in my head.

"Then go to sleep." It said. _Who the hell are you?_ "Oya, oya? What a rude human." I lifted an eyebrow in confusion. _I don't care if I'm rude. If you don't get out of my head, I'm going to have to force you out._ The voice laughed. "You are an interesting human." _Shut up._ "You're so much more different inside that you are outside, Nakamura."

"Nakamura!" I felt something flying towards my head and I pulled my arm out to catch it. It was a piece of chalk. "If you're going to be sleeping, then answer this question." I sighed and got up to the board. On my way to the board, I looked at the already done examples and followed the instructions. "T-that's correct." I handed the chalk back to him and walked back to my seats. "A-anyway!" I sighed and started to take notes. I heard slight chuckling behind me. _I can't wait until we changed seats. _

**This is when Hiro meets Mukuro, Reborn, Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome. Please review! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

I sighed as I walked to my part time job. _Today was so weird… I feel like I'm getting more and more exhausted by the day…_ I arrived at the convenience store and smiled. _My place for relaxation._ I walked in.

"Hello!" I greeted.

"Hey, Nakamura! Hmm? What's wrong?" The manager asked me.  
"Huh?" I asked back.

"You have red eyes." I blinked.

"Really?" I said rubbing my eyes. "I must be tired…"

"That's rare." The manager said to me. "Do you need to rest? Maybe you should head home…" _Oh no… I made Manager worry about me…_ I smiled.

"I'm fine!" I said. "I can make it!" The manager nodded. "Well then I'll get to work then!" Work went by in a blur. I was still thinking about my encounter with that voice in my head. After I solved that problem on the board, I kept on yelling for the voice for some reason. I didn't know why I wanted to hear the voice again. I suppose I was more entertained with the voice talking to me. I shook my head. _No!_ I denied the thought._ I just wanted to make sure I wasn't going crazy!_

"Nice work, Nakamura!" The manager said to me. I nodded at him with a smile. "Looks like your shift's over." He said. "You can go home now." I bowed to him and walked off. As I was walking home, I had a weird feeling. As I continued to walk, the feeling kept growing. I felt like someone was following me. I gulped. _Who is it? Who's following me?_ I decided to walk toward the hospital, fearing that if I went home, that would endanger my mother. Once I met the alleyway that led the hospital, I ran as fast as I could. I heard footsteps and squeezed my eyes shut. _Keep running… keep running…_ I felt myself running an infinite sidewalk. I was so focused on running, on getting away from the person following me that I didn't notice that I was at the other side of town, the deserted part of town. I stopped in my tracks and looking around. _No… where am I?_ I looked around frantically. Memories of me being lost when I was younger flowed into my mind. Tears sprang into my eyes and I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see shadows. I couldn't help my body from shaking.

"Finally…" A voice came from the shadows. "Now come with us, little girl… we won't hurt you." I paled and backed away from them. _H-help…_ I pleaded in my mind. _Daddy… Mommy…_ I squeezed my eyes shut. _Sister…_ The memory of when my sister and I were training came into my mind.

**Flashback**

"Hiro, you should know that Mommy and Daddy can't protect us all the time." My sister said to me. I nodded.

"I know, Onee-chan." I said.

"And remember that I can't always be by your side." She said. "So you must learn how to defend yourself." I nodded.

"Okay, Onee-chan." I said. My sister patted me on the head and smiled.

"That's a good girl." She said to me. I smiled back enjoying the warmth of the hand that rested upon my head.

**End of Flashback**

_I have to find a way out on my own…_ I glared in front of me. I looked for some way to escape. I looked to the side of the shadow. _Slim chance, but I'll have to risk it._ I gripped my fists, ready to fight. I ran toward the shadow. When I got close enough, the shadow threw a fist toward me. I grabbed the fist and elbowed the shadow in the abdomen and as the shadow fell and ran as fast as I could. _I don't know my way around this place… but I'll have to deal with this…_ I ran and ran, paying attention in front of me before…_**BLAM!**_I jumped away from an incoming bullet. _Bullets?_ I kept running, squeezing my eyes shut, longing to go home and forget this day existed. _**BLAM!**_ A bullet barely grazed my face and hit the man behind me in the head. Running, I turned my head and once I had a glimpse of blood, I turned and ran as fast as I could, ignoring the tired feeling in my legs.

When I arrived in front of my house, I was panting so hard that I thought I had just run five miles. I shook the image of blood out of my mind before entering my house with a smile.

"I'm home!" I tried my best to hide the fear in my voice.

"Dear! You're home late today!" My mother said.

"Manager had me stay a bit after work." I smiled.

"Oh I see." My mother smiled. "Hmm? Dear, what's wrong? You're pale."

"Hmm?" I asked. _Oh man…_ "It's nothing. I'm just a bit thirsty."

"You ran home?" My mom asked. I nodded.

"I was worried that mother would get hungry if I didn't hurry." I lied. That's all I've been getting better at lately.

"Oh, you shouldn't be so worried about that." She said to me. "Here, I'll go get some water." I nodded. My mother came with a glass of water and I gulped it all down in one go. "Don't drink it so quickly, Dear!"

"Sorry, mother… I was really thirsty." I smiled shyly. My mother giggled.

"It's okay." My mother said. "Well, I cooked dinner tonight."

"Eh?" I asked. "You did, mother?"

"Yes." My mother smiled. "I thought you would be tired because you have to cook for the two of us every time you come back from work." I smiled and hugged my mother.

"Thank you mother." I said.

"Let's go eat then!" she said.

"Eh? You didn't eat yet?" I asked.

"I prefer we eat together." My mother said. I smiled and nodded. After dinner, I went upstairs to do homework to clear my mind of the experience after work today. I finished homework and went straight to bed, because I was really tired.

The next day, I woke up. I stared at the clock. My eyes widened. It was half an hour before school started. _Oh man!_ I quickly dressed and ran downstairs with my bag to cook breakfast. I ran into the kitchen to see breakfast on the table and my mother at the counter cooking.

"M-mother?" I asked. She turned around to look at me and smiled.

"You woke up late today, dear!" She said to me. "You must have been really tired yesterday." A bit pink, I nodded. "Just sit down and eat. I've made a lot for you." I smiled and sat down to eat breakfast.

"I guess I'll roller skate to school today." I said.

"Make sure to wear your helmet, elbow pads, and knee pads!" My mother reminded me. I got up from my seat.

"I know." I smiled and walked toward the door. I grabbed my roller skates and equipment. I strapped the pads on, put on my shoes, and put on my roller skates. I quickly skated out of the house, yelling 'I'm off!' over my shoulder. I took my usual shortcut and skated into the school. I pulled off the skates and my shoes and put them into my locker, after taking out the shoes worn at school. I put on the shoes I took out and walked toward class. I sighed as I entered class. I looked toward my seat to see the new transfer students. _Oh boy…_ I walked to the seat and sat down. I took out my books and writing utensils out.

"Bastard! You're still here?" I heard a familiar voice yell. I shifted my eyes to see Gokudera's silver hair. "You dare still come?" I just sat quietly at my desk, ignoring the chaos behind me.

"Go-Gokudera-kun!" Sawada yelled at the silver haired male. "Ah, good morning, Nakamura-san!" I nodded toward Sawada's direction to acknowledge that I had heard him. _Today's going to be another long day…_

**Next chapter, get ready for some yaoi! LMAO! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Nakamura!" I heard the teacher calling me. I looked up to see him point towards the trash can. "Mind taking out the trash?" I got up and took the trash can with me to throw out its contents. I went toward the back to dump out the trash.

"What's up, Gokudera?" I heard.

"Just shut up, stupid baseball idiot!" I heard another voice say. I finished dumping the contents into the dumpster and headed back the same way. I turned around a corner to see Gokudera trapping Yamamoto between the wall and himself. Both of their heads were pretty close. I blinked. _Fighting?_ The boys turned to look at me before they blinked and their faces turned red. _Doesn't concern me._ I just turned away from them and headed into the building.

"Nakamura!" Yamamoto yelled. "It's not like that!" _What? So they weren't fighting?_

"Stupid baseball freak! Look at what happened!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto. I sighed. _What the hell is going on today…_ I walked into the classroom and placed the garbage can where it was then returned to my seat. Gokudera and Yamamoto entered the classroom after me. I could feel them looking at me. They were walking toward me before class started again. I sighed. _Good… I don't have to deal with them…_ Class went by really quickly, with Gokudera and Yamamoto stealing glances at me from their seats, for some reason and it was lunch. I quickly left the room before Yamamoto and Gokudera could come and bother me. _Where should I eat lunch today…_ I turned to look at the window. I smiled. _Nice day… maybe outside._ I turned a corner to head for the stairs to the outside. I stopped and saw Sawada between the wall and Rokudo. Sawada had his arms pinned to the wall by Rokudo's hands and looked like he was about to cry. Rokudo, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying this. I saw them turn over to me. Sawada turned red immediately.

"Na-Nakamura-san!" Sawada yelled. "T-this is! Well! Um!" I walked passed them. "Eh?" I turned a corner and walked down the stairs. _This is none of my business._ I sat down on the grass under a tree and smiled as I saw the cherry blossom petals fly around me. I ate my lunch and stared up at the pink petals fly. I finished my lunch and put it away. I continued to stare up at the petals before the bell rang. I got up and quickly made my way to the classroom. Almost everyone was in their seats so I made my way into my seat as well. I could feel Rokudo looking at my back. Class started and I tried my best not to fidget in my seat due to the stares from Rokudo, Sawada, Gokudera, and Yamamoto I could feel. I must not have been concentrating in class because the teacher slapped my table.

"Nakamura!" The teacher yelled at me. "What's wrong with you? I asked you to read page sixty nine." I got up from my seat and started to read. "That's good enough. Don't space out." I nodded and sat back down. _I'm leaving after class…_ I looked out the window, listening to the lecture all throughout class. Amazing how I could do that when four guys were trying to drill holes in me with their eyes. The bell rang and I was getting ready to leave. I took a glance around the room to see all the girls keeping the guys busy. _Phew… time to go…_ "Nakamura!" _Great…_ I looked up to see the teacher holding a file. "For dozing off in class, bring this to the reception room." I blinked. _That was an easy task…_ I saw the teacher was a bit pale when mentioning the reception room.

"Is that all?" I asked. The teacher nodded. "Of course." I took the file and made my way out of the classroom. _I expected something more challenging._ I arrived in front of the reception room. I knocked on the door. There was no answer. _He must be out._ I decided to leave the file on his desk or somewhere he can see it immediately when he enters the room again. I slid the door open and saw Hibari on the table with a golden haired male on top of him. Hibari looked pretty angry with the male on top of him and the golden haired male seemed to be a very pale male and he looked scared. The males looked at me. I blinked before entering the room and placing the file on the table above Hibari. "These are from the teacher." I bowed and left the room.

I left school and sighed as I made my way toward the convenience store. I felt extremely tired and wanted to go home, but I had to go to work. I walked into the convenience store and greeted everyone. Then I went straight to work.

"Nakamura," I heard the manager say to me. I was filing the new items on the shelves. I turned to see the manager. "What's wrong? You've made some mistakes already." I blinked and turned toward the shelf to see soap and shampoo on the same column. "You feeling all right?" I nodded.

"I'm just a bit tired that's all," I answered.

"You should go take a break then," the manager told me. I shook my head.

"I'm fine," I answered as I went to fixing my mistakes. _I have to snap out of it…_ I went back to filing everything without any trouble and went to the cashier to serve the costumers.

I came home with a sigh. I was EXHAUSTED.

"Welcome home, dear," I heard. I smiled at my mother. "You seem VERY tired today. Are you okay?" I laughed.

"I'm fine," I answered.

"I made dinner again today," she said.

"Yay!" I said. My mother giggled before we entered the kitchen to eat dinner.

That night, I flopped onto my bed after finishing up my homework. I was dead tired. _High school's gnawing at my brain... I'm so tired..._

**Please review! It's not much is it? I DID want to make the yaoi scenes seem more in character to the real characters. **


End file.
